Nina The Magical Girl
by ninamguillen97
Summary: Nina Guillen was a regular girl in Pembroke Pines, FL. But when the Blue Fairy came in nighttime, she put the magic necklace around her and start changing her life forever. So when there's trouble going on at her home or around Disney, Warner Brothers and DreamWorks world. She use the magic necklace and transform into different form to fight against evil with help of her friends.
1. Episode 0

**Nina The Magical Girl**

**Episode 0**

**Pilot/****The Origin Of Nina The Magical Girl Part 1**

* * *

This is Nina Miranda Guillen, the regular girl who lives with her family in the town of Pembroke Pines, FL. She used to be the biggest fan of Disney and DreamWorks because she loves the handsome boys and men from the film which was Aladdin, Hercules, Tarzan, Jim Hawkins, Jack Frost, Hiccup and more. But, the only boy and her favorite Disney Character she loves the most is Peter Pan. Cause in the beginning of Nina's adventure, her parents was getting ready for the party and they saw Nina using her computer to make a video about her favorite character. They start to argue at her that he wasn't real so they told her to start growing up and she doesn't want to grow up. She open the window and wished she'll go to the place where she won't ever grow up. Her wish just came true when Peter Pan came and he took her to Neverland. She been had wonderful time with Peter, flying around Neverland, fight Captain Hook and the pirates, she even became the second and only lost girl. But during her adventure in Neverland she starting fell in love with Peter and he starting to fell in love with Nina. So they now became best friends and a couple but unfortunate she had to go back home and made Peter almost heartbroken. But she promised him that she'll be back for more adventure and romance with Peter and never ever forgetting about him cause she will always believe in him.

But that was just the beginning, cause right now something is happening that will changed in her life forever..

During the nighttime, Nina was in bed sleeping. It was a bit quiet until the sparkly blue orb enters her window and reveal a beautiful woman in blue sparkly dress named the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio. She was now slowly walk toward her in the bed and she use her wand to make a necklace. It's not the only necklace the girls use to wear for the party or any events. It's the magic necklace. Legend said that whoever the girl wears it, gives her magic powers and become the only powerful magic girl. This necklace has a golden lace and a sparkly green pendent. So carefully, she put it on around her necklace leaving Nina continue sleeping with the necklace that she didn't notice yet. Before she left she had to tell her something very important.

"Nina you are now the next part of your life. With this necklace you will transform into anything you could every imagine and use the power from every heroes in every world"

"Good Luck, Nina The Magical Girl" said The Blue Fairy as she magically left the house.

Suddenly, after she left, the fairy dust from the necklace came out and started to sprinkle all over her body and made inside and changed into the molecules.

That's when Nina is about to get her powers.

* * *

**End Of Episode 0**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Episode 1

**Nina The Magical Girl**

**Episode 1**

**Pilot/****The Origin Of Nina The Magical Girl Part 2**

* * *

_Previously on Nina The Magical Girl_

_This is Nina Miranda Guillen, the regular girl who lives with her family in the town of Pembroke Pines, FL. She used to be the biggest fan of Disney and DreamWorks because she loves the handsome boys and men from the film which was Aladdin, Hercules, Tarzan, Jim Hawkins, Jack Frost, Hiccup and more. But, the only boy and her favorite Disney Character she loves the most is Peter Pan. Cause in the beginning of Nina's adventure, her parents was getting ready for the party and they saw Nina using her computer to make a video about her favorite character. They start to argue at her that he wasn't real so they told her to start growing up and she doesn't want to grow up. She open the window and wished she'll go to the place where she won't ever grow up. Her wish just came true when Peter Pan came and he took her to Neverland. She been had wonderful time with Peter, flying around Neverland, fight Captain Hook and the pirates, she even became the second and only lost girl. But during her adventure in Neverland she starting fell in love with Peter and he starting to fell in love with Nina. So they now became best friends and a couple but unfortunate she had to go back home and made Peter almost heartbroken. But she promised him that she'll be back for more adventure and romance with Peter and never ever forgetting about him cause she will always believe in him._

_But that was just the beginning, cause right now something is happening that will changed in her life forever.._

_During the nighttime, Nina was in bed sleeping. It was a bit quiet until the sparkly blue orb enters her window and reveal a beautiful woman in blue sparkly dress named the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio. She was now slowly walk toward her in the bed and she use her wand to make a necklace. It's not the only necklace the girls use to wear for the party or any events. It's the magic necklace. Legend said that whoever the girl wears it, gives her magic powers and become the only powerful magic girl. This necklace has a golden lace and a sparkly green pendent. So carefully, she put it on around her necklace leaving Nina continue sleeping with the necklace that she didn't notice yet. Before she left she had to tell her something very important._

_"Nina you are now the next part of your life. With this necklace you will transform into anything you could every imagine and use the power from every heroes in every world"_

_"Good Luck, Nina The Magical Girl" said The Blue Fairy as she magically left the house._

_Suddenly, after she left, the fairy dust from the necklace came out and started to sprinkle all over her body and made inside and changed into the molecules._

_That's when Nina is about to get her powers._

* * *

The next morning, Nina was about to get up ready for school today. But she didn't notice that she feel strange not sick but feel something new. She was dreaming that she met the Blue Fairy and got the magic necklace. Well she just thought it was just a dream. But it's not a dream. Cause as she got up and stretch up a magic sphere comes out of her hand and went up the ceiling let a sparkly magic dust fall over her. She just almost freak out.

"Ahh, what just happened?" gasped Nina as she look at her hand closely. She has now a yellow magic orb on her hands.

"I have powers" said Nina

But when she look at the time, she had to get dress for school.

"Uhh, what I'm thinking, I had to get to school. I don't want to be late!"said Nina as she just got dressed wearing pink t-shirt, blue jeans, black belt and a black sneakers and left to school in time for the entrance bell rang.

As the school start far from the above, a young villainess named Helena was watching her from the crystal ball.

"Finally, I found the girl who has the powerful necklace that I really wanted to take over the world" said Helena

"Now I must destroy her before she'll become more powerful than I'am" said Helena as she was about to send Pain and Panic from Hercules.

"Pain, Panic" said Helena as they came.

"Yes, Helena mam" said Pain

"Tell Hades, to send the monster to the town called Pembroke Pines in Florida."

"I found the girl with the necklace that I wanted."

"This will better destroy her"

"Yes, mam right away" said Panic as they went back to Underworld.

"Oh this is gotta be fun"

"So let the games begin" said Helena with the evil laughing

* * *

**End Of Episode 1**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
